You've lost faith in me
by cesarsalad
Summary: 100 themes / with my ship of all ships, Gin and Rangiku / updated almost daily / AUs and timeline stuff both in these, with different types of writing mediums (poems, prose, the whole shebang)
1. Introduction

(I saw the 100 themes prompt and felt like it would be a good thing to write about. I guess in an attempt to write more, you'll have my promise that this will be updated rather frequently, hoping to finish this within 100 days, with a few exception, so I'll leave myself 110 days to finish.)

Oh, yeah. If I owned Bleach, Rukia and Renji would have kissed. So, it goes to show I don't own Bleach.

Theme 1: Introduction.

[Modern AU, where they meet as children. The time might change from AU to the actually plot time depending on what the theme is. Also it's Gin who's narrating it at the beginning. ]

I think she's kinda weak and tired looking. I also think that this is the only time I've not smiled. She looks like she's gonna die. I'm gonna go feed her.

[Not in Gin's POV anymore] Rangiku, as a child was bought to the foster family, by Gin himself. Maybe she was a pregnancy mistake, or perhaps daughter of a man who left when he couldn't handle the pressure. Who knew?

Gin has always been there. As a baby, he wasn't left on the doorstep, he was left in the dumpster adjacent to the building, where many, many, others reside. But that's beside the point. He was smiling when he was found, almost as if he knew it was fate that he had been rejected by his parents, and bound to stay at this place, until he was old enough not to.

When Gin found Rangiku, she was crying about her mom, leaving her there.

"MOMMY!" She'd yell, continuously, and her voice was void of any hope or happiness after the fourth time she had called out inbetween sobs. After a while, the sobbing and the calling out stopped, as she huffed and hugged her knees. She was only a child of 5, and without a coat, Rangiku would never last long in this world. Not to mention that it snowed, and it was building up to be taller than her. She sat in the alleyway, with tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

Gin approached her with a dried persimmon. He pushed down the snow away from her, and handed her the fruit. "Your mom, y'know, she's never coming back," the boy told her.

Rangiku didn't need the facts she already knew. Her delicate hands reached for the persimmon in his, and he willingly let her take and consume the dried fruit. She looked cautiously at him while he took off his outer coat, and placed it over her.

"How long have you been here?" Gin questioned, feeling more at ease, now that he knew that the girl he just discovered was not a vile and viscous brat. She hugged the coat tight, shivering.

"A week," she replied, gobbling up the persimmon. It tasted delicious, after 7 full days of having to eat scraps she found, the odor and taste both rotten and putrid.

Gin watched as the girl ate, handing her a few more. She needed it more than he did anyways. To him, she was quite a gem, very beautiful, with the long strawberry blond curls complementing her silvery eyes. He felt some sort of sadness, watching the girl scoop up the fresh snow and eating it for the water content. He wanted her to go home with him, to live a better life. One where she didn't have to worry about her own survival.

They chatted on and on, until Gin had convinced Rangiku that she should live with a family, his foster family, to be more exact. Gin was a boy of seven, but still had enough strength to carry Rangiku on his back. They walked, and walked, until they arrived at the doorstep.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked, as if he wasn't sure. Truth be told, Gin had felt some sort of attachment to this girl, as if he already knew her. He wanted to save her from this alleyway misery, and if he didn't, well, it didn't feel right to leave her there.

"Of course I am," he replied, simple enough. Gin rang the doorbell in the somewhat urban neighborhood, and as the door opened, he hoped with his heart that she wouldn't have to live a hard life. He just wanted to protect her, that's all.

(Sorry if Gin is a bit, iffy and OOC… I haven't tried to right as Gin in a long, long time. +yes these are going to be relatively short, because I feel like trying to do this in one day is rather energy consuming. )


	2. Complicated

(Hey there! Hope you like this one, even though I don't. Sorry it's very short. Oh also, I'm adjusting the writing to sound like his talking, something I didn't do in the previous chapter. There's no talking in this one, but there will be in the next one.)

Theme 2: Complicated [in Soul Society, both hold previous positions (captain/lieutenant), but I guess it really doesn't matter.]

How many steps can there be to making hoshigaki (dried persimmons)? One too many. Hanging them, and waiting for a week was already tedious enough. So much repetitive waiting, for a whole damn month. Rangiku was tired of having to check up on the fruit routinely, and squeezing the fruit delicately.

She did, for it was Gin's favorite. Even though they could buy their own, or he could make his own (which he does), it wasn't in season. It was a miracle that she had found these persimmons, still perfect, still without many soft spots or black pock marks. It would please him, Rangiku though.

Both loved it, eating the moldy looking fruit, and their supply had dwindled to a mere nothing, with almost 5 months to go until they would be readily available again. The young-looking woman found these, far from where she lives, on an expedition to kill hollows. The people of the area, gave them various foods, and also held a feast that day. As luck would have it, Rangiku came home with a large bucket full of these, which she made Shuhei carry like a mule to her captain's office.

At first, her captain wasn't too pleased with the idea of having fruit hanging from his window, but after quite some impressive "persuasion" (i.e. begging), Hitsugaya gave in. The only reason why she couldn't hang it up within her quarters was because Gin frequents there, on a very daily basis. He never missed a day, almost like how people's hearts almost never missed a beat.

After a while, a long while (at least for Rangiku), they were ready to be consumed as dried fruit. She packaged the flat fruits in a gift box, which she had bought for another occasion, from the world of the living. It was set on her desk, and she bailed. Well, she didn't exactly want to not be there. But her captain said it was urgent that she attend to some sort of odd sightings and missing people investigation. Her door was unlocked, however, for she wanted the fox-faced to have the present today, rather than later.

He knew she was gone, and he also knew she dried the persimmons just for him. Not for them, even though they both enjoyed it, and Gin would have bullied her into having one, even if she insisted that it was all for him. Who knew? Maybe he might actually eat the whole thing by himself without even an invitation if he wanted to. He was just indeed a big baby of sorts.

He came by, around lunchtime, to whisk away the box full of his favorites, and reminded himself he would have to thank her for this.

(Oh, if you wondered, I am Asian, and I really like hoshigaki, and I know how to make them! Next theme is making history, and, uh, I don't know what I want to do with that, so I might be a bit late to deliver. So many ideas, so little time. But it will be Gin-centered, because this mostly wasn't.)


	3. Making History

(Hello! Uhh, I would greatly appreciated if you'd review my stuff / but other than that, I think I'm just going to let you read the next installment. Also my stomach is burning and I'm kinda sick, so, if I pass on any one of the others during the week, you know why.)

Theme 3: making history [You'll know where this is set. Also, I kinda changed the sequence of events, just a little]

Oh also I don't own shit/ except for the stuff I do own

Aizen stood there, shocked by what Gin had just said. Well, not shock, just a bit dumbfound, not knowing that the true extent of his former ally's bankai.

He stood there as his chest cavity was blown open. Gin was filled to the brim with some sort of sweet remorse. A doubt and utter satisfaction.

See, his dilemma was that while he had managed to do the one thing he had been waiting centuries for, he also wasn't quite sure if Aizen would die. Gin surely had hope in his own Zanpakuto, that it would be the one to deliver the ultimate blow, but the fact that his enemy was still able to detest to him taking the Hogyoku and hiding in an alleyway? It just gave him a run for his money. It sure did scare him, even if he seemed the type to be unfazed by everything and anything.

His heart pounded, as his breathing got heavier and heavier. There was sweat, like pearls on his forehead, that were slowly sliding down his face. For a simple moment, there was thought about his future. With Rangiku, no less. But it was indeed short lived, seeing as how Aizen had come to slay the poor silvery haired man. Within milliseconds, blood was flowing out like a river from the wound, extending from his left shoulder to the right side of his abdomen.

It hurt, to think, to talk, to even breathe. But he did not show any sign of pain as he fell to the dirty concrete road. Rangiku soon showed up, running with all the energy she had left, clutching her side. She was too late, to help her childhood friend, but not to also get slain by now butterfly morph-ed man.

Rangiku gathered up the last of her strength, and carried him to a piece of overturned road, laying him down there. Her tears dripped, and she was too crushed for words. All she could manage was a meager, "Don't die, not yet." After that, the tears that were pooling in the corner of her eyes no longer made an attempt to stay there. They dripped like rain onto his cheek when she blinked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you smile, even after all this time," he breathed out through his teeth.

Within moments Ichigo was there, there to protect Karakura Town. Gin peeked, and felt the other man's power from merely being close to him. There was no spiritual pressure to be felt, but that was alright. It just meant that Ichigo surpassed his senses. He was glad that the carrot-top was here to save the day. He would take care of this mess, one that Gin failed to do, and with the thought that Rangiku will be safe after all, he passed.

(Ok, I realize that it might be a little vague for making history, but it's that Ichigo would defeat Aizen that is the history, but it's something that Gin started. To be completely honest I think that if Gin hadn't held Aizen off by using his true bankai powers, the other would have obliterated the town already. Next one is "rivalry". It's already written, so, it'll go up on schedule.)


	4. Rivalry

(Hi again! So, this beginning note has been edited because I saw something. I know you people read this. So that must mean I'm doing good, right? Ok, on the real point. I like Gin and Rangiku, but upon writing like 10+ chapters a few weeks before I published the first one, I get the feeling that they're more natural in a casual relationship. That's probably not going to affect what I write, but, food for thought.)

Theme 4: Rivalry. (AU, college students who are super competitive and Rangiku tries to cheat to be first in the race.)

Online, on the school website, there was a list of the top 100 students in the college. It was killing people (metaphorically) because of their placement on the list. For others, it was their lack of placement on the list. But this new competitive scores system was getting under everyone's skin.

The school only did this to raise the bar and the pressure to be on the list, hence, improving test scores, and also kicked them up a notch on the ranking of schools. It sure was working. The whole school had a raise of 10% in all assignments turned in, and the quality bar of the work was reported to have a rise of 30%. It's not like the school needed anymore prestige. It was the #3 school in the whole country, and many would go in debt just to attend this school.

Placement Order 1-10:

1 Sosuke Aizen

2 Urahara Kiskuke

3 Uryu Ishida

4 Byakuya Kuchiki

5 Gin Ichimaru

6 Toshiro Hitsugaya

7 Rangiku Matsumoto

8 Ichigo Kurosaki

8 Shuhei Hisagi

10 Chad Sado

Rangiku sighed. The final test was just a week away. She had been writing notes for important details, and reviewing flashcards for any questions that were guaranteed to be on the test. There were only so many hours one can stay awake before passing out. And Rangiku had reached the threshold limit. As she was going to turn the page on one of many textbooks on the table, her face landed in the crook of the book, as she was fast asleep.

Being in the library didn't help her in the least. It was noisy, and she was in a light sleep, although, anyone who remotely raised their voices could probably wake her up. Gin saw his young sweetheart, feeling sorry for the girl. He planned to carry her back to his room, and that was exactly what he did. He made a rather logical plan that involved feeding her when she woke up, hence, he was out when she did wake up, which left Rangiku rather disorientated.

It would be better to explain their situation. They were a couple, both in their third year of college, and one of the only things that they disagree on is their knowledge and skill. Gin was 2 ranks above Rangiku, which made her quite angry. She truly believed that she deserved the spot more than Gin. Gin, however, was gifted with the ability to figure out a whole puzzle with a few key facts. It upset the girl, that he never had to study, while she had to work herself until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Gin came back, finding a Rangiku on the computer, still studying and worrying. It wasn't quite like her, most of the time. Exactly 2 weeks before big tests, she got like this. It was unique only to her student life, and it affected every aspect of it until the test is done with.

"Hey Ran, yer passed in the library. And ya look like ya haven't eaten in day's darlin'."

"Thanks Gin," she smiled, and reached for the soup, spooning the liquid into her mouth. Two spoonfuls into the soup, Gin had to feed it to her, for she was already back to the studying. Gin found it to be quite cute.

Quite some hours and a real sleep later, Rangiku went back to her place, which she shared with Shuhei. Shuhei was a computer hacker, and it definitely put him on the top ten.

"You done?" She asked her roommate, as she peeked though the crack in the door.

"Yeah." He replied, and said, "Let me guess, breakfast?"

Rangiku smiled and nodded. "I'm really hungry. Besides, we are both so occupied with studying, I thought it would be nice to get out."

"I heard that Gin kidnapped you," Shuhei chuckled. He knew that she was dating Gin, and only said it to tease her.

"Say another word about that and you will die."

"So… Are you sure about this?"

They were talking about the plan of cheating. Ranigku already had the test, through the work of Shuhei, and she planned on swapping it out in place of the one the teacher will give her.

She hadn't been more sure. For once, she would just like to beat Gin at something. This was her first opening to sneak an attack. It goes against her morals, but there were no morals in love and war.

The two hopping into Shuhei's car, and drove to a diner, where both continued the studying madness.

(Heh, hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought! Also, it's not meant to say that Rangiku cheats on Gin, it's meant to say that Shuhei is really close with Rangiku. Next theme is unbreakable. Bye!)


	5. Unbreakable

(Hi! Sorry this one is slightly late. As I've said, I felt sick, and I still do. But, I've delivered, and here it is!)

Theme 5: Unbreakable [AU, where they were both cheating on each other. Each different "paragraph"/stanza is the other's POV, and it starts with Rangiku.]

You've held my heart, and told me that the skies couldn't emulate my beauty,

How foolish I was to believe you, and now glass runs though my veins,

For it feels like I've been cut up from the very innards of my body.

I don't know how to feel about this, not anymore.

* * *

You are not without faults too, the way you hold other men close to you,

When your breath smelt of liquor and your face was flushed.

I do not understand, why it always has to be this way,

With your chest always on display.

* * *

I cannot help but to think, is it all over?

I do not want to contemplate a life without you.

I know I have my faults, and you do too,

But can we forgive each other,

Before our life together is doomed?

* * *

Even though you have wronged and so have I,

I want this to be known.

I couldn't care less how many lives I've lived

And how many more I will,

I just don't want to be without you.

(Wow gosh, I hope you guys at least could live with this, because I don't consider myself a poems expert. I think it was ok, better than the last time I tried to write this. Please tell me what you think in the review!)


	6. Obsession

(Hey guys! I know that I didn't post anything for a while, but my friend is here for that! Also, I do realize that theme #6 is Obsession, but I tried writing it, and it didn't make sense. So, the theme is still obsession, just modified. Also, I'm really sorry if it seems short compared to any of the others.)

Theme 6: Obsession (AU where Rangiku is a model and Gin is her photographer and husband)

"So, are ya gonna do somethin' today Ran?" Gin asked quizzically, with the frozen grin on his face.

"Not unless you want to." Rangiku replied back, drinking a smoothie and taking a big bite out of a strawberry, ripping out the grassy top and throwing it in the bin as she chewed. See, it wasn't hard for them as a couple to get by. Ran was a well known swimwear model, and Gin was her job mate, a photographer.

He took pictures for her blog, and they basically live off of that, and other professional work that comes their way. Rangiku was quite happy and in love with this life, while Gin was more of a subtle content.

He was quite in love with Rangiku, no, scratch that. He was bordering obsessed with Rangiku. It was alright, because Rangiku felt that way with Gin too. If we talk about truth, it was Rangiku that felt more strongly for him than vice versa.

He nodded his head. "I think today would be a nice day for a beach shoot, darlin'."

She smirked. "I think I know the perfect thing to wear."

That was how their lively day began. They did live very close to the beach, and it was a short walk away. It was a sunny day, and the sidewalk was scorching hot. This was how they liked to live their days, with heat, and the water close by.

Rangiku was wearing quite the kimono and it was covering a matching swimsuit. The thing had blue and pink paintbrush style flowers on the silvery silk, and was slightly see through. She wore a long, sheer black dress for the sake of decency in public, and no shoes.

Gin smiled. Today was certainly going to be a fun shoot.

(Hey, so, I started this one with the intention of it being very long and drawn out, but as I was hospitalized, it was clear that the writing bug was avoiding me like the plague. The stories will be cranking out again. Enjoy! Review please!)


End file.
